The Planet (ANG)
The Planet is a world in Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation based on 1997 Square Co. game, Final Fantasy VII. It features Cloud Strife as the main protagonist, on his campaign against Sephiroth. Setting The Planet is spread over very large area. However, very few of it's locations are accessible during the game. The world begins in Midgar, a large city controlled by Shinra Electric Power Comapny. At Midgar, several locations can be accessed. Shinra Building, the headquarters of Shinra Electric Power Company, is a large building that can be found north of the Midgar Slums. The Midgar Slums are where the world begins, with Sol Sentis arriving there. It is south of Shinra Building, and north of the Midgar Wastelands. Another accessible city is Nibelhieim, where Cloud and co. are sent, and Sephiroth turns evil. From the main area, you can access the Nibelheim Inn, where you can rest for a while and recover HP, the Nibelheim Item Store, where you can buy recovery itmes such as Potions, Nibelheim House, Tifa's House, and Cloud's House. The Lifestream is the final accessible location. It is the scene of the final battle between Cloud and Sephiroth, and the site of Aeris's death. Story After being teleported by the Wise Old Man, Sol arrives at the Midgar Slums, where he is immediatly attacked by Dark Entites. Watching from the shadows, Barret Wallace jumps in to assist Sol. After the battle, Sol thanks Barret for his assistance. Barret compliments Sol's fighting, and asks if he'd like to join AVALANCHE, a group of rebels fighting against Shinra. Sol accepts, and Barret takes him to their camp. At the AVALANCHE camp, Sol comes across Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, whom he quickly befriends. One day, Cloud tells Sol the story of the Nibelheim Incident. 5 years ago, Cloud (who at the time was a first-class SOLDIER) was sent with two other SOLDIER's, Zack Fair and Sephiroth to Nibelheim. Thier misson was to investigate the villages Mako Reactor. When they reached the village, Tifa was hired as a guide to show them up the mountain. When they reach the reactor, Zack and Sephiroth entered, while Cloud and Tifa remained outside. Inside the reactor, Zack and Sephiroth discover an experiment labeled "Jenova", the name Sephiroth was told belonged to his mother. Intrigued, Genesis Rhapsodos appears, and reveals to Sephiroth that he and Genesis are the two ultimate monsters, created by Jenova's two project branches, Project S and Project G. Shocked with anger, Sephiroth leaves the reactor, and tears the vllage of Nibelheim to the ground. As Cloud rushes to Nibelheim to protect the village, Tifa searches the reactor for Zack. Tifa finds Zack, who tells her of Sephiroth plans. Sephiroth returns to the reactor, whom is immediatly attacked by Tifa, who declares her hate for Shinra. Sephiroth easily cuts her down, then turns to Zack, who lunges at Sephiroth. The two do battle, with Sephiroth easily prevailing. Cloud then returns, picks up Zack's Buster Sword, and attacks Sephiroth, impaling him through the chest. Cloud seizes the moment to grab Tifa, and take her outside. Cloud then returns to the reactor, where Sephiroth has entered Jenova's chamber, and grabbed her head. Cloud charges at Sephiroth to finish him off, but Cloud is stabbed and lifted over a pool of Mako nergy, that leads to the Lifestream. Summoning a final burst of energy, Cloud uses the sword to flip over, throwing Sephiroth and Jenova's head into the Lifestream. Afterward, a professor, the creator of Jenova, came along and injected some of Sephiroth's cells into an unconscious Cloud and Zack, turning them into Sephiroth Clones. Stunned by the story, Sol asks what became of Sephiroth, and where this "Zack" is now. Cloud takes a deep breath and begins another story. Four years later, Zack awoke in a statis capsule, completely unaffected by Sephiroth's cells. He frees Cloud, who is unable to fight, and cuts their way out of Nibelheim. Zack and Cloud hide out from Shinra troops, and attmept to return to Midgar. However, along the way they are attacked by Genesis. Zack defeats Genesis, but does not kill him, and finds a letter from Aeris, revealing that he has been asleep for four years. Shocked by this news, Cloud and Zack continue on to Midgar. They finally reach Midgar, where a massive army of Shinra troops await them. Zack quickly hides Cloud behind a rock, and the battle begins. Zack single-handedly fells all the warriors save three. The htree barrage him with bullets then run off. Cloud finally awakens, and Zack is barely alive. Zack hands Cloud the Buster Sword, then dies. Traumatised, Cloud makes his way back to Midgar, where he and Tifa join AVALANCHE and begin their campaign against Shinra. Overcome with sadness, Sol agrees to help AVALANCHE and avenge Zack. Barret then bowls in, and tells them that Sephiroth has been sighted. Cloud, Tifa, and Sol rush out in pursuit. The party travel around The Planet, recruiting members and chasing Sephiroth. On the way, they recruit Cait Sith, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisagari, Vincent Valentine, Red XIII, and Aeris Gainsborough. Eventually, they come across a large creature. The group battle the monster, who is eventually defeated. The monster than dissolves into the form of Sephiroth, who easily cuts down all but Cloud, Tifa, Sol, and Aeris. They chase Sephiroth to the Lifestream, where they do battle. Tifa is knocked unconscious, and Aeris is impaled then thrown aside, barely alive. Enraged, Cloud and Sol battle Sephiroth once again, proving victorious. With a gasp, Sephiroth falls to his knees, dead. Cloud then carries Aeris over to the Lifestream, where she submerges. Having achieved their goal, Cloud and Tifa return to Nibelheim, and rebuild it, while Sol bades his goodbye's, and ventures to the next world. Characters File:Cloud Strife KHANG.png|Cloud Strife File:Barret Wallace KHANG.png|Barret Wallace File:Tifa Lockhart KHANG.png|Tifa Lockhart File:Aeris Gainsborough KHANG.png|Aeris Gainsborough File:Red XIII KHANG.png|Red XIII File:Cait Sith KHANG.jpg|Cait Sith File:Cid Highwind KHANG.png|Cid Highwind File:Yuffie Kisaragi KHANG.png|Yuffie Kisaragi File:Vincent Valentine KHANG.jpg|Vincent Valentine File:Zack Fair KHANG.jpg|Zack Fair File:Genesis Rhapsodos KHANG.png|Genesis Rhapsodos File:Jenova KHANG.png|Jenova File:Sephiroth KHANG.png|Sephiroth Enemies File:Genesis Rhapsodos KHANG.png|Genesis Rhapsodos File:Gaia Destructor KHANG.png|Gaia Destructor File:Sephiroth KHANG.png|Sephiroth Category:Darkheart3 Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation